Andromeda Galaxy
Overview The Andromeda Galaxy is a barred spiral galaxy in the Local Group, where the Milky Way Galaxy also resides. It is the biggest galaxy in the local group and has several satellite dwarf galaxies orbiting it. Structure Andromeda is formed in the shape of "S" connecting to a disc on the outside with the core in the middle of the "S" shape. It has roughly 1 trillion stars and is 200,000 ly in diameter. Although bigger than the Milky Way, it is not as dense and has a higher proportion of red giant stars. It has a visible mass of around 710 billion solar masses, with a total mass of 1.2 trillion solar masses (including dark matter). Harbingers were not placed in this galaxy because there were not many interstellar empires until recent years (excluding the Andromedean Precursors), and so not much chaos was caused that needed to be managed. If they were in this galaxy at any point they would probably have left to try and back up the Milky Way's Harbingers, so if at all, harbingers involved with this galaxy could only be in the void between the galaxies. History The history of Andromeda is very rich and diverse. From the proto-galaxies to the Lus Collision, it will be listed here. Mapping The Andromeda Galaxy has been officially split up into grids, divisions and sectors by the many civilisations. 7 Grids, split up wholly into 7,562 Divisions, which are further split into a total of 9,824,078 Sectors. The 7 Grids are: *Trentas - Trentas has more rich-metal stars than usual and the outer disc has metal-poor stars. Red giants are far more common in Trentas and may cause very harsh radiation damage. Some species have even been killed or contracted various cancers because of even travelling in warp bubbles through the area. *Gasruk Arm - Gasruk is sparser with stars due to a recent interaction with the Triangulum Galaxy a few billion years ago, making more stars in the outer reaches of that area. *Sanhul Arm - Sanhul seems like a mostly barren part of Andromeda. Barren in life at least. Not much life is actually in this Grid, however the ones that are have became very industrious from all of the empty, mineral-rich planets out there which have little claim to native life. Most of Sanhul is now part of the Federated Commonwealth of the Milurian Nation. *Deras - Deras used to be a large part of the "Ancient" civilisations territory, for this reason civilisations here may find technology a bit before their time. Most notable out of the ruins are the Alternates, who although have extreme documents on culture and technology, have almost nothing on biology. *Berol - Berol is a very strange part of Andromeda. This Grid has a seemingly large amount of black holes and random "dead zones" where communications don't get past. Some assume there have been many technological accidents around here in ancient times. Because of these black holes and unexplained phenomenon the stars have drifted closer to each other (and black holes) giving species that evolve here an easier way of interstellar status. *Yetnad - The smallest of the Grids, Yetnad has nothing much of its own for note. It has many mainstream stars with a few planets and nothing of general interest. An average in a galaxy which has so much "strange"... *Jolfur - Jolfur is very dense with stars, in some places denser than Trentas, with blue giant or even hypergiant stars. It's expected that within 100 million years most of Jolfur will be empty space as the stars would have then formed into black holes or interstellar clouds, much like Berol is today. There are little of other stars, and only three red dwarf stars have been located in the area so far. The Outer Reaches, though not considered part of any Grid or Sector, is an area found outside of Andromeda. The Grids are not evenly sized, (with Sanhul being the largest and Yetnad being the smallest) so that means that there are more divisions and sectors in some rather than others. In each Sector there is also political and astronomical maps which even divide it further, but that is not part of the main system. Satellites The largest Andromedan satellites are as follows: *M32 (also known as Le Gentil) *M110 *Andromeda VIII The Triangulum Galaxy is sometimes considered a satellite of Andromeda. Category:Galaxies Category:Andromeda galaxy Category:Spiral galaxies Category:Barred spiral galaxies